22 January 1920
Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Triumphs Over Glens Falls Local Athletes Win Fast Game On Armory Court, 17 To 8 In one of the best games seen this season on the State Armory court the undefeated All-Syracuse court tossers registered its tenth straight victory Wednesday night when they defeated the fast Glens Falls aggregation, 17 to 8. At halftime the visitors were leading by one point, the score being 7 to 6. Billy Rafter and Manager Wilbur Crisp were the stars of the local five. The former tallied three field goals from difficult angles, while the latter scored two and dropped the ball into the basket the next five times from the foul line mark. Danny Martin, former Syracuse University basketball star, played left forward and though he failed to score any points he was in the game every minute. Syracuse seemed to show much better team work with Martin in the lineup. Jim Tormey played his first game of the season at center for the locals and his pass work was of high caliber. Leonard and Bowe were the stars of the visiting team, each tallying three points, while the other two were made by Moynihan. In the first half the visiting aggregation outplayed the locals under the professional rules, while the Syracuse athletes just walked away from their opponents under the intercollegiate rules. The lineup and summary of the main game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (3-0-6), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Casey, lg (0-0-0), Crisp, rg (2-5-9) TOTALS (6-5-17). GLENS FALLS: Walter, lf (0-0-0), Murray, rf (0-0-0), Leonard, c (1-1-3), Moynihan, lg (1-0-2), Bowe, rg (1-1-3) TOTALS (3-2-8). Score at halftime- Glens Falls 7, All-Syracuse 6; referee- Steinberg; Timers- Dorsey and Skiddy; scorer- Nolan. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Wins Dazzling Court Contest Rafter And Crisp Shining Lights Of Brilliant Game; Glens Falls Humbled; Martin And Tormey Show Skill In New Positions On Local Team Playing spectacular basketball the All-Syracuse quint obtained its tenth straight victory in an exciting game at the State Armory last night defeating the strong Glens Falls quintet by a score of 17-8. Both teams fought desperately throughout the game and the largest crowd of the season witnessed the triumph of Captain Jim Tormey and the rejuvenated All-Syracuse team. Bill Rafter and Wilbur Crisp were the shining lights for the local championship contenders. The former heaved the ball into the net three times for difficult baskets, and the latter compiled a total of nine points, five of which were made from the foul line. With Danny Martin at left forward and Jim Tormey at center All-Syracuse gave a dazzling exhibition of pass work, which completely baffled the visitors in the second period. The first half was played under professional rules and the visitors led at half time by a score of 7 to 4, but in the second half with the intercollegiate code prevailing, the locals outclassed the invaders. While Martin failed to break into the scoring column, his work in his new position was above reproach. Tormey, playing his first game at center and pitted against the fastest man on the visiting team, gave a splendid exhibition. The lineup and summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lg (0-0-0), Rafter, rg (3-0-6), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Casey, lg (0-0-0), Crisp, rg (2-5-9) TOTALS (6-5-17). GLENS FALLS: Walter, lf (0-0-0), Murray, rf (0-0-0), Leonard, c (1-1-3), Moynihan, lg (1-0-2), Bowe, rg (1-1-3) TOTALS (3-2-8). Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Tormey